My Angel
by VantasticKarkat69
Summary: Nepeta has decided to end her life, but a certain hipster will do anything to prevent it.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: 'kay so this is just a random Humanstuck thing I thought of. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, not me.)

Nepeta sits on the colorless sand on the beach. She watches the waves gently roll in from the vast ocean. The tips of the waves graze her feet for only a brief second, and then slide back, only to repeat the same process. Nepeta sighed. The ocean was such a mysterious creature. One moment, it could be gentle, the next it could take the lives of the innocent.

Nepeta knew all too well of the ocean's malicious nature. After all, it had only been a few years since it had eaten her big sister.

Many moons ago, Nepeta and Meulin were playing in the ocean. They splashed water on each other, looked for seashells, and were wary of grumpy crabs. (See what I did there? God I'm lame.) However, their fun was stopped abruptly when Meulin decided to go deeper into the ocean. Whilst having fun, she failed to notice that the sea floor dropped into a deep underwater canon a few feet ahead of her. The last thing Nepeta saw of her big sister was her hand sticking above the water; desperately reaching for a savior, and then sinking down further and further.

Nepeta groaned. It was useless to think of heart-wrenching memories. What was the point? Meulin was dead; end of story. And it was all her fault. Had she seen the ravine, she could've warned her, she could've, but she didn't. She was too busy being distracted by some stupid sea dollar she had found. Nepeta curled up into her knees and cried hard. It was all her fault.

Nepeta had reached her breaking point; she was going to join Meulin. She walked into the ocean and felt the icy water caress her ankles. She shivered but persevered. After a few miles of walking, she had finally found it; the underwater canyon. It was the very canyon that had engulfed her sister. She was going to step over the edge. She was going to drown. Nepeta knew no one cared about her anyways; even her mom was too busy with that stupid priest to give two shits about poor little Nepeta.

She was about to jump when she heard a faint voice call out from the distance. It sounded familiar.

"Wait! Stop!"

Nepeta quickly turned around. She saw some kid with light blonde hair with a purple streak in it, hipster glasses, a blue scarf, and a white T-shirt. His face was screaming with concern and worry.


	2. Chapter 2

The pale hipster ran towards Nepeta, splashing salty ocean water everywhere. When he finally reached her, he panted heavily. He then looked up at her, sweat rolling down his face.

"Don't you know that there's a ravine here? One more step and you'd have been a goner."

Nepeta sighed and turned away from him. "I know that," she whispered, barely loud enough for the boy to hear.

The pale teen raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why were you over here?"

Nepeta turned to look at him, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. "Because I want to die," she said in a hoarse voice.

The male's eyes widened a bit, unsure of what to say. He then grasped her hand tightly and started to pull her away from the canyon. "H-hey, what're you doing? Let go of me!"The Asian girl growled.

The man seemed to not hear her, since he continued to drag her along. This continued for about six minutes until they finally were at the shore. The man then sat down and pulled Nepeta down next to him. They sat in silence for a bit, until the blonde teen decided to speak.

"So, you wanna tell me why you were trying to commit suicide out there?" he said as he looked into her deep, olive-green eyes.

Nepeta then proceeded to tell him about Meulin, and about her mom dating a shitty priest, and about some juggalo kid at school bullying her, and about her crush on this grumpy kid that was _very_ unrequited. The boy listened to all of it carefully. When she was done, they sat in an awkward silence, not sure what to say to each other. Nepeta was then taken into a strong, forceful hug. She gasped lightly; she had not been hugged in such a long time, she had forgotten what they felt like. The pale boy squeezed her gently, and seemed very unwilling to let go. Nepeta soon accepted the hug and rested her chin on his shoulder. She closed her eyes; she wanted this to last forever. When she opened her eyes, she noticed wet droplets on the boy's T-Shirt. She hadn't realized she had been crying. She sniffled and hugged the hipster teen tightly with all her strength. The two teenagers eventually let go, and sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What's your name?" The blonde kid asked.

"Nepeta, you?"

"My name's Eridan, pleasure to meet you, Nep."

Nepeta chuckled at the nickname and looked up at him. He was very handsome. She wanted to get lost in those gorgeous purple eyes of his forever.

"Hey, Nep?" Eridan said.

"Yes?"

Eridan looked down at her and smiled lightly. "I just wanted to let you know that even though we literally just met, I think you're a wonderful person. You're too precious to be eliminated from this Earth. No one should be pushed to the point of suicide, and I think you just need someone to help you through these hard times. And, if you like, I could be your friend and be there for you… I mean… if you w-want of course."

Eridan stuttered on the last part which Nepeta noticed but didn't comment on. Instead, she wrapped him in a warm embrace, happy to have a friend in this evil world. Perhaps he was more than just a friend. Perhaps he was a guardian of some sort, here to protect her from the sins of this world. Maybe… he was her angel.

(AN: Wow, so this was interesting to write. Yeah Catfish is a weird ship, but I love it anyway. Sorry this story isn't great but I'm writing this at 5 AM so it's not a shocker that it sucks. Please review if you somehow liked this garbage story.)


End file.
